vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Link (DIC)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda Animated Series Gender: Male Age: Around 17 Classification: Hero of Hyrule Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Body Control, Statistics Amplification, Force Field Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, minor Danmaku, Forcefield Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Preparation, Rage Power, very good at aiming, advanced intimidation, can yell so hard from a bottom of a lakebed that the entire lake shook, can infatuate nearly any woman Attack Potency: At least Wall level(Defeated multiple Tinsuits who can destroy heavy stone walls just by falling over(And continued to do to so without his sword, which one of the strongest things he has), Hit Zelda's door so hard that North Castle itself shook so much that rocks were falling from the ceiling) | Small Building Level(With the Magic Bracelet, Link resisted Ganon’s magic, which can move the North Castle into the Underworld, Link can destroy chains that could easily hold his normal form’s powers at bay) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic reaction time(Killed multiple Stalfos before they could even move in various episodes, Moblins move in slow motion to Link, after being launched a multi-city distance in a few second span Link was easily able to see the ground(The Ringer)) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5(Feels no knockback to the Crissword's blasts even with one hand, while Zelda does) | At least Class 10(Could lift Ganon even though he was using his magic to try to resist him) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ(Deflected a house busting blast with a piece of wood while greatly injured) | Class MJ(Broke chains that his normal form couldn’t come close to breaking) Durability: At least Wall Level(Can survive in a weak tornado for a while, Can tank hits from Tinsuits, who can do this) | At least Wall level(With the Forcefield Ring, Link can no-sell countless Octorok blasts at once) Stamina: Very high, almost never shown to be tired, shown to be at least higher than Zelda's. Range: Extended melee range via sword, many yards via sword beams, multi-city via launching distance Standard Equipment: The Crissword, Magical Shield, Bombs, Boomerangs, Crossbows, Ropes, Forcefield Ring, Magic Bracelet, sometimes the Triforce of Wisdom Intelligence: Generally very smart and has knowledge in using many weapons and household items, can be made to look stupid depending on the episode. Can also call upon the advice of the Triforce of Wisdom, which is omniscient. Weaknesses: Can sometimes get caught up in being a hero and get distracted from doing something important. That being said, this does not affect him in any way if he does not have anyone around who he wants to impress. Feats: * Threw his shield so hard that it flew all the way out of the Underworld before stopping, even with Link and Zelda standing on it(Underworld Connections) * The Crissword has sliced several Hylian weapons in half, which should be superior to human weapons(Stinging a Stinger) * Once defeated Ganon using nothing but bees just because the Triforce of Wisdom told him to(Stinging a Stinger) * Held on to a rampaging Octorok for a long while until someone helped him out(The White Knight) * Yelled so hard from a bottom of a lakebed that the entire lake shook(Underworld Connections) * Made Spryte infatuated just by looking at him * Link’s feet can hold his entire body weight for an extended period of time * Just after waking up he can easily blitz and overpower many Moblins, who are stronger than Hylians, who are stronger than humans; claims he can kill 15 of them at once * Defeated multiple Tinsuits, who can casually destroy heavy stone walls, and did not use his sword while doing so(The White Knight) * Fell a distance many times higher than the North Castle itself, so high that Zelda's wheelbarrow she put under him exploded upon him hitting it, which he then easily shook off(Sing for the Unicorn) * Deflected a wall busting blast while greatly injured(The White Knight) Key: Base form | Upgrade items Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: